Endlessly
by elementBLUE
Summary: Kouji comes home late and receives a phone call from Izumi. [One-shot Kouzumi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kouji, Izumi, Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki, or Junpei. I only own Yukio Sakamoto. The song is Endlessly by B4-4.

**Endlessly**

_Yukio asked me out today!_ Those words echoed in Kouji's head over and over again.

He was now sixteen years old. He had grown a couple of inches and was still the lone wolf of the group. He was the hottest guy in school (along with Takuya and his twin), yet, he never had a girlfriend… ever. Takuya, Kouichi, Izumi, and himself were still best friends and hung out with each other all the time at school. They were even labeled as a clique, a very small one though. Junpei and Tomoki attended the same school, but were in different grades.

He had grown close to the three others, especially Izumi. In the Digital World, he developed a small crush on her. She made him feel warm and cared for. She always tried to include him, even when he pushed her away. Sometimes he would try to repay her kindness, like the time he gave up his jacket so she could be protected from the cold.

After a while, his small crush on her started to grow. He never told anyone of course, not even his twin. _Although, Kouichi probably figured it out anyways… sometimes it sucked when his twin was so connected to him._ _And Takuya… he's the one who encouraged me to follow my heart. I owe him one. _He tried to deny liking her, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. After a while, he just gave in to the fact that he cared for her. He liked her, and that was that.

No. Scratch that. He didn't like her.

He loved her.

Right now, he was walking home from basketball. He was still the same old Kouji, except for the fact that he was older, taller, and was captain of the basketball and baseball team. He still wore the same clothes as he did in the digital world. Hell, everyone looked the same, even Junpei and Tomoki – although Tomoki had grown a little taller. He walked with his left hand shoved in his pocket and his right hand holding his backpack, which was slung over his right shoulder. His midnight blue eyes were fixed on the ground and he walked silently, deep in thought.

It's been about four months since he had heard her say those words. She looked so cheerful. She seems happier everyday, while he's slowly breaking down inside. He forced himself to be happy, for her, but it got harder everyday.

The light was falling into darkness.

Today, his parents were out at a dinner party and he managed to convince his dad to let him go. Actually, his step-mom did all the convincing. He had grown to respect the new motherly figure and shared a special bond with her. On Friday, the day before yesterday, after he came home from school, she left him a note signed by his dad too, and left him a hot dinner in the refrigerator. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. _I guess I'll order pizza after I shower …_

He entered the quiet house, coming home from a basketball game, and headed straight for his room. It was about 10:30. _Basketball games seem toget farther and farther away from town…_

He dropped his backpack on the carpet and sat on his bed. _I hate Sundays. _His head swarmed with thoughts about one person. One aquamarine eyed, golden haired person. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

He felt something wet on his cheek. Silent tears were streaming down his face. _I haven't cried in… forever…_ He wanted to wipe his tears away. Crying is for the weak. But, he left them there, sliding across his pale face.

**Ring, Ring!**

He closed his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he felt slightly irritated. The person on the other side better have a good reason for calling.

"K-Kouji?" His eyes widened.

"Izumi? What's wrong?" He could tell she was crying by the silent sobs in the background. His irritation quickly changed into concern.

"I… _sniff_… s-saw him… _sob_… with another g-girl!" her voice cracked as she choked a sob. Kouji didn't know what to do first. Comfort Izumi (which wouldn't be easy because he didn't know how to comfort people) or beat the shit out of that loser. He would have chosen the latter if his best friend wasn't heartbroken and crying on the other side.

"Shhh… it's alright Izumi…" he said awkwardly. Kouji groaned inwardly, he was never good at dealing with crying people. "What happened?"

"I… saw him kissing another girl… _sniff_… in the music class. H-he didn't see me because I ran off after I saw… then… I c-called him… and I. I b-broke up with him…" Kouji closed his eyes. That damn loser. He'll pay for making her cry.

"Izumi, he didn't deserve to be with suck a kind and amazing girl like you," Kouji said blushing lightly. By now, the crying was starting to fade and there were less sniffs.

"W-was I not pretty enough? Or good enough? _Sniff_…" she mumbled. Kouji glared at the wall.

"Don't be stupid, Izumi! You're the prettiest girl I know! You're too good for an asshole like him!" Kouji winced, he didn't mean to sound upset. Now that loser was really going to die.

"R-really? T-thanks Kouji…" he heard her say sincerely. "I can't believe I trusted Y-yukio… I thought he was different from other guys… but he wasn't. You, Takky, and Kouichi are the only boys I ever want in my life."

Kouji smiled slightly at her comment. He felt heartbroken right now, but at least she was feeling better… and that's all that mattered to him.

_**Late at night you call on the phone  
We'd talk about the day  
When you found out he was cheating  
You tell me that it hurts to the bone  
To trust someone that way  
To find that he was deceiving **_

_**  
**_

"No Junpei or Tomoki?" he teased. When he heard her giggle, he felt his heart soar.

"I guess… but, to be honest, I'm a lot closer to you three," she said. Her crying finally stopped completely and her voice wasn't as dull as it was when he first answered the phone.

"Hn. That's true." He smirked. Junpei had finally grown up and got a girlfriend. Kouji had grown to respect the older boy and talked to him on the phone once in a while. Tomoki, surprisingly, had a girlfriend too. But, they all hung out during the weekends together… just like old times.

"I'll kill him…" Kouji growled. He forgot that Izumi could still hear on the other side and now he was muttering curses. "That baka… I'll beat him up so badly, his grandkids will be in pain…"

After talking to Izumi for a little bit longer, he hung up and fell back onto his bed. He sighed. He had a minor headache from the events that just happened. He started to blame himself… _Maybe if I told her how I felt… nah… she doesn't like me that way… but I should have known that Yukio person was a creep. I should have protected her. _He closed his eyes in pain. If she were his, he would protect her with his life. He wouldn't leave her… why would anyone leave someone so perfect anyways?

_**And I know I've always  
Just been a friend  
But if you look my way  
I'll make sure you never hurt again**_

He picked up his phone and decided to call someone for advice.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered.

"Kouichi? It's Kouji."

"Oh! Hey! What's up?" Kouji was lucky he had a twin like Kouichi. They both understood each other and thought alike.

"Izumi dumped him."

"Whaat? For real?" Kouichi was shocked. He thought Izumi loved Yukio!

"She saw him making out with another girl. That bastard." Kouji's voice filled with hatred.

"…" Kouichi was even more shocked. He never heard Kouji sound so upset before. But, then again, Kouichi felt angry too. That Yukio kid better watch out… "I hope you're ready to hurt him. Because I am."

"Hurt him?" Kouji snorted. "I'll kill the damn loser."

"…" Kouichi smiled. "You… really care about her, don't you, Kouji."

"She's my best friend, of course I care about her. Don't you?"

"You know what I mean." Kouichi pouted, even though he knew Kouji couldn't see. "You won't even tell your own brother? I'm hurt."

"Shut up." Kouji growled. Kouichi chuckled, his little brother never failed to amuse him.

Kouji sighed. "I thought you figured that out already."

"Yeah. I did, but I wanted to make sure."

"Hn."

"Kouji… you can tell me… you can even tell Takuya! Although… I don't tease, unlike Takuya."

Kouji sighed. He never could hide anything from those two. They always figured it out… somehow.

"I… love her. More than anything in the world…" Kouji sighed. I was like she was the only thing that kept him living. Even if she didn't love him back, he would live on, just to see her smile.

"More than me?" Kouichi teased. His little brother sounded so depressed, he could do with a little cheering up.

"Hn. Shut up." Kouji scowled.

"Alright, alright. I get the message," Kouichi chuckled. "You know… come to think of it, you two would make a very good couple."

"Whatever." _Not like it will ever happen anyways_, Kouji thought bitterly. "I… I'll talk to you later Nii-san."

"Okay. Don't forget," Kouichi added before hanging up. "You can always talk to me and Takuya…"

"Thanks." With that, the two brothers hung up and sighed. Why is life so rough when it comes to love?

_**Do you know I exist  
Just to promise you this  
Endlessly to be true to you  
And if you answer my prayer  
I'd cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you  
And if you'd only see  
How beautiful you and I would be  
Endlessly**_

Kouji sat up straight and grabbed his cell phone, shoving it in his pocket. _Maybe a little fresh air will clear everything away._ He locked the house and headed towards the park. Leaning alone against a tree, under the dark night sky, he remembered the day he let her go.

It was a couple of months ago. He and the gang were sitting at the park, excluding Junpei (who was studying for an exam… surprisingly) and Tomoki (who was busy visiting relatives in another city).

_:: Flashback ::_

"Guys?" Izumi looked at her best friends who were bored out of their minds.

"Huh?" Takuya answered lazily. Kouichi smiled at her and Kouji looked up. Izumi sighed to herself. She was so confused. She had the biggest crush on Kouji since… forever. But, he never showed anything towards her. Now, she started having feelings for this guy in her math class. She was pretty close with Yukio and her heart was starting to choose him. _But, I can't. I've always loved Kouji. Even in the digital world._ But, he doesn't feel the same way, she thought bitterly.

"I think I'm in love with Yukio," she said quietly. Takuya's head shot up and forced a smile. _What about Kouji!? Aw Man… this sucks… stupid Yukie – Youkio – Yuko – ah whatever. _

Kouichi took a quick glance at his brother, who showed no emotions.

"That's great, Izumi!" Takuya congratulated. Kouichi nodded and smiled with all the happiness he could muster.

"Congratulations, Izumi-chan!" Kouichi frowned inwardly. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He knew how much his twin care for Izumi, he could just feel it.

Kouji gave a rare smile. Izumi looked at him and felt her heart sink.

"Congratulations. Just one thing, if he hurts you, I'll hurt him." Kouji warned. Izumi forced a small smile.

"Thanks Kouji," she mumbled. _So, he doesn't feel the same way. At least he cares for me in a sisterly kind or way…_

Kouji felt like his heart had been ripped in two. He felt like running away to have sometime alone, but he forced himself to stay. He wanted her to be happy and if she was happy, so was he. _I can't be selfish… It's not like she belongs to me…_

He vowed silently that he would always love her and protect her. Even though she didn't love him back… _I should be happy for her._ He looked at the orange sky above, it was getting kind of late.

"Bye Izumi! Bye Kouichi! Bye Kouji!" Kouji snapped out of his thoughts and waved goodbye to Takuya. Izumi stood up.

"I gotta get going too… See you boys on Monday!" Kouichi smiled and waved, then turned to his brother.

"I have to go to…" Kouichi waited for a reply. Kouji gave his brother a small smile.

"See ya, Nii-san." Kouichi picked up his backpack and waved before walking off.

"If you need to talk, call me!" Kouichi yelled back. Kouji waved and sat alone. His dad and his step-mom were visiting relatives, so he didn't have to be home until 9. His heart was torn and he felt empty… he never knew it could hurt so badly in his heart.

_:: End of Flashback ::_

_**  
I remember when you fell in love  
I could not believe  
That it was not with me  
I sent a secret prayer up above  
And put my heart away  
So that you could be free **_

Kouji closed his eyes and felt the cool breeze play with his hair. Time has changed everyone so much. His heart had melted because of the friendship made in the digital world. He even fell in love, something he never believed in until now.

He crossed his arms and tried to relax. He started thinking about how he was going to handle in school on Monday. Aside from the usual stuff like being asked out and refusing, ignoring irritating teachers, glaring at his 'fan club', glaring at Izumi's 'fan club', chasing Takuya around for his homework (can't he do his homework on the weekends? Does he not have anytime to do his own?!), scowling at Kouichi's smart ass comments… etc.

First thing on his list, and probably Takuya and Kouichi's list too, is to find that asshole. Yoko… Yukuo… Yoikio… Argh! That bastard will die. I told her I'd hurt him and I always keep my word.

Second, Kouichi… damn him. Kouji mentally hit himself. I shouldn't have told Nii-san my feelings for her. _Now he'll have that smug smile, the one he always wears whenever I tell him something personal._

Kouji groaned silently. Stupid love. Stupid emotions. Everything hurt… _So painful…_ He shouldn't have answered that dumb message that day he entered the digital world. But he did answer and he met her. It was kind of like fate… or destiny… He fell in love. When he first saw her, something about her captivated him. Maybe it was her independent attitude, or her kind heart.

Whatever it was, it all led up to this. _And now both of us are heartbroken._

_**And I know right now,  
You're broken in two  
But did you know my heart's been  
Broken since the day I met you**_

Kouji stood up and walked home. His life was so unfair. His father used moved around all the time, until they finally settled down here. He was separated from his twin brother. He fell in love with his best friend. She broke his heart by falling in love with another.

When he reached home, he decided to start on his home work. He finished most of his homework on Friday, and saved his social studies homework for today. _Probably because the assignment is lame… _he thought frowning.

This year his social studies class made everyone bring in a quote everyday. A "good" and "inspiring" quote to share with the class.

He turned on the internet and searched for a quote. _None of that love crap… No "sweet" quotes either… Hey… that one looks… okay…_

"If the only way for me to be with you is in my dreams, then let me dream forever."

Okay, so it was mushy and sweet. But, it was the best one so far. _Plus, I guess I can… kind of… relate to it._ Just reading the quote made all his thoughts, which he worked so hard to clear away, rush back into his head. He groaned and quickly printed off the quote before shutting off the computer.

He glanced at the clock. 12:00. Shit. Oh well, he could skip dinner tonight. _I'm too tired to eat, so I'll just eat a bigger breakfast._

He took a shower and climbed into bed. He slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming of a certain blond haired, green eyed girl.

_**Do you know I exist  
Just to promise you this  
Endlessly to be true to you  
And if you answer my prayer  
I'd cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you  
And in my sweetest dream  
You'd learn to put your faith in me  
Endlessly**_

"Any last words?" Kouji said smirking. He, Kouichi, and Takuya advanced upon the cowering brunette. All three boys were thinking the same thing, _he's gonna pay._

The brown haired, hazel eyed boy whimpered. Kouichi almost felt sorry for the boy… almost.

Takuya cracked his knuckles, at first he was going to let Kouji handle it, after all, Izumi was Kouji's girl… practically. But he couldn't let Kouji have all the fun! Besides, nobody messes with his best friend and lives.

Yukio looked at the older twin. He was usually the nicest out of the three and a lot more reasonable than his twin. But right now, he had a very dangerous glint in his eyes. The goggle head was cracking his knuckles and glaring at him. The bandana boy was in the center of the other two, with his trademark smirk and a cold look in his navy blue eyes. Yukio gulped in fear. He was too young to die!

"Kouji! Takuya! Kouichi! Please stop!" Izumi pleaded. She looked at her best friends. Wow. They were definitely pissed.

"We're sorry Izumi," Kouichi apologized. He felt guilty for causing more trouble for Izumi. Takuya and Kouji on the other hand, felt differently.

"Well, I'm not sorry. You got lucky this time, Sakamoto." Takuya glared and turned towards Izumi. His look softened and he gave her a quick hug. "I know there's someone out there who will really love and take care of you, Izumi," he whispered to her. "Maybe you just open your eyes and look for him better. You two would make such a perfect couple… just follow your heart."

Izumi's eyes widened. What did he mean? Did he know about her secret crush? Follow her heart… She gasped silently. She was so stupid! How could she have thought that she loved Yukio when the only boy she would ever love was always there for her? So what if he didn't love her that way? If they were truly friends, he would understand and their friendship wouldn't fall apart.

_**Sometimes the thing you need  
Is the one thing you can't see  
If you put your faith in me  
How beautiful you and I would be**_

"I gotta go find my girlfriend, see you three in class!" Takuya said grinning. "Bye Yok-er-Yuk…io, have fun!"

"Huh?" _That doesn't make sense, he was just about to kill me! And yet, he wants to see me tomorrow?_ Yukio thought in confusion. Kouichi raised an eyebrow at the boy on the floor.

"What he means is: Good luck with Kouji. He's gonna kill you… for sure," Kouichi explained calmly. Kouji smirked and crossed his arms. Izumi sighed, at least it meant that they cared.

"If I were you," Kouji glared. "I'd start running."

With that, the frightened boy ran off. Kouichi looked at his watch.

"Oh no! Guys, we're going to be late!" The three kids ran to their classes and Izumi shook her head. She would continue her thoughts later.

Kouji closed his locker. Finally, school was done for the day. Kouichi had gone home early for a dentist appointment and, as Kouji expected, he wore a smug look all day and winked at Kouji whenever they crossed paths. Kouji scowled. His twin was gonna regret his haughtiness tomorrow.

Takuya was walking his girlfriend home and Junpei had called a couple of minutes ago saying that he was going to America for a couple of weeks. The older boy told Kouji to ask everyone if they wanted a souvenir.

"Kouji!" a younger boy ran up to him. Kouji gave a friendly smirk and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Hey Tomoki, what's up?" The younger boy grinned. Boy was Kouji going to be shocked when he found out!

"Okay! So in class, were are doing research on our family trees… and guess what I found out!"

"You're related to Santa Clause?" Kouji replied sarcastically.

Tomoki rolled his eyes, "Of course, how'd you ever guess." Tomoki returned the sarcasm and snorted. Kouji smirked. He was starting to rub off on the younger boy.

"I found out… I'm related to you and Kouichi!" Tomoki grinned.

"What?" Kouji's eyes widened in surprise. "How?"

"Well, Kouichi's mom's mom—"

"You mean, grandma."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, his grandma was my grandpa's sister! Pretty cool, huh?" Tomoki said excitedly. "So we're super closely related and we never even knew!"

"Are you sure?" Kouji asked skeptically. "I mean, look at us. You have brown hair and I have blue hair. It's kind of hard to say we're related."

Tomoki shrugged. "I'm sure! Well, see you later… cousin!"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yeah. See you later."

He walked out of the school, still taking in the sudden news. _Tomoki's my cousin? What next? Takuya's my long lost triplet?_ He shook his head. It _was_ kind of cool that Tomoki was family.

"Kouji! Wait up!" He turned around to see a pretty girl run up to him. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"I-Izumi?" he cursed himself for stuttering._ Pull yourself together, Kouji!_

"Tomoki just told me about his new!" She grinned. "I think it's great that you are related!"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it is pretty cool…"

The two kids walked in silence for a while. They both lived in the same direction, so he would usually walk with her. _Except that Yukio kid took my place._ He scowled. He couldn't take it anymore! If he didn't tell her right now, he would go crazy!

_**Do you know I exist  
Just to promise you this  
Endlessly to be true to you**_

A raven haired girl passed by, the one she saw with Yukio. Izumi felt a tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't help it. She trusted him!

"Dammit, Izumi! Stop crying!" Kouji snapped. More tears rolled down her eyes. She cried silently, she felt so betrayed.

He dropped his bag on the ground and grabbed her shoulders. Her beautiful aquamarine eyes were full of pain. He closed his eyes, she was so perfect. Her face, her body, her eyes, her lips, Kouji felt his heart break.

"Izumi. I told you before, he doesn't deserve someone so beautiful and amazing like you." Izumi saw honesty in his eyes. His face was so close to hers…

_**And if you answer my prayer  
I'd cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you**_

"B-but—" He placed his finger over her lips. Her lips were smooth and he wondered how they would feel against his own lips.

"Shhh… Please don't cry anymore." He moved his finger from her lips and wiped her tears with his thumb. His left hand moved down to her arm and his right hand was resting on her cheek. His heart was pounding and his breathing was growing ragged.

_**And if you'd only see**_

"Kouji…" she murmured. She knew who her heart belonged to. It never belonged to Yukio. Ever since she met him in the digital world, she had loved him.

Kouji couldn't take it anymore. She subconsciously licked her lips, her scent driving him crazy.

"Dammit," he said huskily. He crushed his lips on top of hers, finally tasting her sweet lips.

Her eyes widened in shock. His lips were smooth and his hands slid around her waist. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He slowly pulled away. He looked at Izumi and wore a small smile on his slightly flushed face.

"Izumi… I… love you…" Kouji looked down shyly. It felt like a heavy load was lifted from his back.

"I love you too, Kouji Minamoto," Izumi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He returned her smile and entwined their fingers together. He picked up his back with his other hand and slung it over his shoulder.

Kouji looked up at the orange streaked sky. _I guess life isn't so unfair after all…_ ****

How beautiful you and I would be  
Endlessly…

END(?)

------

I love this song! It's so sad and sweet… I don't know if I should write a sequel…


End file.
